


Dream of the past

by AlinWon



Series: Komahina week 2020 [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Despair, Disturbing Nightmares, Island Mode (Dangan Ronpa), Komahina Week, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinWon/pseuds/AlinWon
Summary: The sky was sunny, the water warm. They had everything they could dream of to enjoy their vacation on this beautiful tropical island.So why couldn't they sleep at night without waking up screaming?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Komahina week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713586
Kudos: 27
Collections: KomaHina Week 2020





	Dream of the past

**Author's Note:**

> Today prompts are Despair, Poison and Island Mode.
> 
> Yes, I did the three prompts and nothing can stop me.

The body was lying on the ground, its members were tie up with rope. Multiple wounds on his arms and legs were bleeding. But it was still alive, entirely focusing on holding the spear above him.  
The whole made a very symbolic picture. Symbols were often what gave sense to what seemed to be absurd.

That when he realised that the body he was looking down was his. 

He wanted to scream, but he couldn't, his mouth was taped.

It was someone else above him now. He couldn't see him, his eyes were too blury from pain. 

The temperatur suddently rose up. Everything became bright and hot.

The shadow knelt next to him in a jingle of metal. He held something above him, something long and sharp.

The other whispered in his hear, almost like a secret. His hand in his hairs as a parody of confort, his longs nails were scratching his skin.  
"Don't worry, it will be over soon."

He heard something break.

He ... couldn't ... breath. Something foreign was getting in his lung.

As his consciousness drifted away, he heard the figure said: "It will be quick."  
He barely felt the spear.

"Komaeda, wake up!"  
He jolted awake. Two hands grabbing his shoulders has woke him and a worried green gaze was on him.  
"Huh?"  
"You were screaming. I'm sure you woke up everyone."  
"Oh!"  
Well, he was glad he accepted Hinata's offer to help him with his nightmare. Otherwise, he would have woke up everyone. He couldn't allowed that.

"Anyway, go back to sleep. Let's talk about it tomorrow."  
"Huh, Hinata..."  
But Hinata had fall back asleep with his hands still on his shoulders.  
Maybe he could indulge himself at least that.

+

All the day were looking the same on the island. He would wake up, try to not disturb Komaeda, take a breakfast, talk with his friends, have lunch, go to the beach with Komaeda, eat and go to sleep. It was really nice to have such long vacation. He finally have some time to relax. 

Well actually...

"Twelve minutes... You definitely aren't the Ultimate Runner. I was almost certain... You have the good body type... Well, maybe you are more of a sprinter..."  
"Please, stop... You had try to guess my talent for hours. Let me breath...".  
"Hmmm..." Komaeda sat down, "maybe your Talent is being the worst at running."  
"What? No way, you are even worse than me!"  
"Haha..."

They sat on the beach, just looking at the sea. Komaeda was one of the person were talking wasn't always necessary. He would have never guess it at first with how much talkative he was.

He hated to break the silence but Komaeda never brought the subjet on his own.

"What was your nightmare last night?"  
"The same has usual."

The nightmare had begin a few days after their arrival on the island. A nightmare itself wasn't uncommon, but if every inhabitant on the island had one almost every night it certainly was suspicious. 

Nagito was usually dreaming of being tied up and tortured by a double. Hajime would dream of being the last one alive on the island.

"Why do we keep having them in the first place?"  
"Been kidnapped and transferred to an unknow place can have a weird effect on the brain or on the mental health ... Or so I heard."

.... It was true that their situation was weird. But nothing bad had happen to them. They were just in a two months long vacation. No creepy toy was forcing them to kill each other... 

That was a weird thought.

"You know sometimes it is as if I already have been on the island before. I'm not sure I like it."  
He could see what he meant. Each time they go near the warehouse in the fifth island their conversation always became more strained. And he noticed the other thought the same of other place.  
We should stop thinking about such depressing things and get ready to go home to our love nest."

Lovenest ?

He didn't why they felt his way and he wasn't sure to want to know why. Maybe that why they acted like it was just a normal vacation.

+

She was looking at him from the top of the pile.  
He took his first step toward her on a chubby well dress man.  
She was waiting for him.  
He put his feet on a boiled corpse.  
She was a queen on her throne.  
He helped his ascent by putting his hand on the red of her blood mixed with the red of her hair.  
Nobody could hurt her.  
Blood got on his shoes as he climbed on the body of a woman who had been stabbed too many times.  
Nobody could understand her.  
He walked up on the bag was recovering her face.  
Nobody could reach her.  
He almost triped on a yellow kimono.  
Her cloth were impeccable, without a single blood drop.  
His foot tore of some of the multicolor hair.  
Her red nails were like claws.  
Her crazy violet eyes were close by his tread.  
Her smile was haunting.  
The mechanical head rolled back at the bottom of the pile.  
Her eyes were swirling with madness.  
The man was already looking lapidate by foot, so one more or one less...  
She extended her hands.  
The pale body wasn't anything else than a stepladder to reach the top.  
Her nails pierced his skin.  
His feets were stained with the crushed body's blood.

He was still at the bottom of the pile.  
On the top was a dark figure with long black hair and red eyes.

Red sky  
Red nails  
Red eyes

+

"Are you ok?"  
"Ah!"  
It was good he was in his room, not in ... where ever he was...  
"Shhhhh. It's ok."  
Komaeda's hand started to pet his hair. His long nails comedb his long lock.  
"It's fine. You are here."  
He came closer to him in a rustling of chain and touched his face.  
Hinata could recognize him and his stupid white hair, but not his eyes. Not his swirling eyes.  
"You are here, Kamakura."

**Author's Note:**

> It's an Au where at the end of chapter 6, they choose "Retention" instead of the two other options, I guess. So it has reboot the program, everyone is alive and Junko has been kill...
> 
> Oh, and I slightly change Island Mode because I wanted to...
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy. I certainly do I like writing twisted nightmares.


End file.
